1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display support, and more particularly to a display support device for supporting a flat display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a flat display 11 of a first conventional display apparatus 1 is supported on a surface (not shown) by a display support device. The display support device is configured as a metal support frame 12 disposed on a rear surface of the flat display 11. The flat display 11 is configured with a front support frame 111 disposed at a front side thereof, and a rotating shaft unit 13. The rotating shaft unit 13 includes a metal frame body 131 anchored to the rear surface of the flat display 11, a pivot bolt 132, a sleeve 133, and a torsion spring 134. The pivot bolt 132 has a bolt body 135 extending through the metal support frame 12 and the metal frame body 131. The sleeve 133 is sleeved on the bolt body 135, and is disposed between and in contact with the metal support frame 12 and the metal frame body 131. The torsion spring 134 is sleeved on the sleeve 133, and has two ends 136 fixed respectively within positioning holes 137, 121 in the metal frame body 131 and the metal support frame 12. A washer 138 is sleeved on an end portion of the bolt body 135 proximate to the metal frame body 131. A nut 139 engages threadably the bolt body 135, and is tightened to press a head 140 of the pivot bolt 132 against the metal support frame 12 to thereby confine the sleeve 133 and the torsion spring 134 between the metal support frame 12 and the metal frame body 131.
As such, the metal support frame 12 is rotatable about the pivot bolt 132 to a desired position so as to adjust the inclination angle of the flat display 11. However, since the frame body 131, the pivot bolt 132, the sleeve 133, and the torsion spring 134 of the rotating shaft unit 13 are made of metal, the manufacturing costs of the first conventional display apparatus 1 are increased.
Referring to FIG. 4, a flat display 21 of a second conventional display apparatus 2 is supported on a surface (not shown) by another display support device including a base 23, a support frame 24, and a mounting tray 25. The support frame 24 includes a fixed hollow frame body 241 having a lower end connected fixedly to the base 23, a movable frame body 242 disposed slidably within the fixed frame body 241, a metal biasing member 243, and two fill plates 244. The fill plates 244 flank the movable frame body 242, and are disposed between the fixed frame body 241 and the movable frame body 242. The biasing member 243 is configured as a constant force spring, and includes a wound portion 245 attached to a lower end of the movable frame body 242, and a fixed end 246 fastened to a top end of the fixed frame body 241. Due to the presence of the biasing member 243, after a force is applied to move the movable frame body 242 to a desired height relative to the fixed frame body 242, and when the force is released, the movable frame body 242 can be maintained at the desired height. Two pivots 26 cooperate with a U-shaped plate 27 to connect the mounting tray 25 to the movable frame body 242. The display 21 is mounted to the mounting tray 25.
Since the biasing member 243 is made of metal, the manufacturing costs of the second conventional display apparatus 2 are also increased.